Juegos de lluvia
by kaworukunchan
Summary: Sanji, Zoro y Luffy están solos en el barco, esperando que elr esto de la tripulación vuelva de comprar comida. Se aburren y juegan a las prendas...pero empieza a llover. Y Luffy quiere que le enseñen... Yaoi- Slash
1. Turno

-Tu turno.

El rubio soltó el humo que tenía en la boca y miró al peliverde a los ojos.

-Atrevimiento

Luffy, Sanji y Zoro estaban solos en el barco. Se habían despertado anclados cerca de una isla y las chicas no estaban, pero habían dejado una nota que decía que volverían en unos días.

A ellos les pareció bien. Bueno, es decir, a Zoro le pareció bien, pues no soportaba a ninguna de las dos mujeres; a Sanji le desilusionó muchísimo ya que estaba prendado de la pelirroja y la morena también le gustaba; y en cuanto a Luffy le daba igual. Solo que se aburría. Y tenían un problema con eso porque el capitán cuando se aburría podía llegar a ser muy molesto. En ese caso había decidio ir hacia la isla. Pero claro, no tenían bote porque se lo habían llevado las chicas y además la profundidad no era suficiente para que el Going Mery fuera hasta la orilla, aunque sí lo bastante como para que Luffy se ahogara.

Así que entre Zoro y Sanji habían conseguido retener a Lufy para que dejara de hacer locuras. Habían propuesto un juego: Atrevimiento, Verdad o Prenda.

En ese momento le tocaba a Sanji, a quien le faltaba la camiseta. Por su parte, Zoro estaba ya sin camisa, sin faja y sin zapatos. Esto se debía más que nada a las veces que habían tenido que responder la verdad a preguntas embarazosas. También era por esto que Luffy estaba totalmente vestido. Luffy no tenía verguenza.

Pero se aburría.

-¿Con cuántas mujeres te has acostado?- era el turno de Sanji. Se lo estaba pasando bien.

Zoro abrió mucho los ojos y se puso colorado. El maldito cocinero rubio volvía con sus preguntas indiscretas. Bien. Repasó sus opciones.

Mientras Luffy había cogido unos libros de Namy y se los habia subido arriba, a la cubierta. No le interesaba mucho el juego, pero esos dos se habían picado mutuamente y no iban a parar hasta que alguno se rindiera. El moreno siguió mirando más libros...navegación, navegación, kamasutra, navegación, navegación...¿qué¿qué era eso?

-¿Qué pasa espadachín?¿No te decides?- Sanji sonreía con malicia al ver que el peliverde no sabía qué hacer.

-Creo que prefiero Atrevimiento.

-No, no. Ya conoces las reglas, una vez se ha escogido no se vuelve atrás. Así que¿qué dices¿cuántas mujeres Zoro?

Al final el peliverde se quitó los pantalones para dejar paso a unos calzoncillos blancos. Se sentó de nuevo mirando con odio al rubio.

-Esta me la pagas, Sanji.

-No te toca a ti - sonrió el rubio.- ¡Eh, Luffy!¡Te toca!

El moreno levantó la vista y se levantó dejando el libro en el suelo. Aún daba vueltas a la cabeza sobre lo que había leído. ¿Qué significaría¿Y cómo se haría? Llegó donde estaban los otros dos y se sentó mirando a Zoro.

-Luffy. Verdad, atrevimiento o prenda.

-Verdad.

-... - Zoro entrecerró los ojos. Le preguntara lo que le preguntara no le iba a afectar.- Está bien, está bien... a ver...

De repente se le ocurrió algo que sí podía funcionar. Ja. Luffy perdería esta vez.

-Luffy.- empezó Zoro.- ¿Cuántos son 200 berris más 350 berris?

Luffy se lo quedó mirando boquiabierto. Nunca hubiera pensado que alguien le podría preguntar eso a él.

-Um...um...

-¿Y bien?- Zoro sonreía saboreando la vistoria. Sanji fumaba mientras los observaba divertido.

-Pues...pues...¡ahá!- se dio un puñetazo en la mano y se giró hacia Sanji- ¿cuántos son, Sanji?

-550

Se volvió de nuevo a Zoro

-¡Son 550 berris!- dijo Luffy señalando al peliverde.

Zoro le dio un capón y miró con odio al rubio.

-¡¡¡ESO ES HACER TRAMPA¡Luffy, paga prenda!¡No has sabido contestar!

-Jooooooooo, no quierooooooooo

-Mira que preguntarle eso...sabías que no iba a poder contestarlo, Zoro...

-¡Eso!¡Lo sabías!¡No quiero esa pregunta!¡Hazme otra!

-¡Ni hablar!¡Luffy!¡Paga!

El capitán bajó los hombros, triste. Sanji soltó humo de nuevo.

-¿Por qué tienes tanto interés en que se desnude?- preguntó como si tal cosa, pero él y Zoro sabían que era malintencionado.

-¿Qués estás insinuando cocinero de tres al cuarto?

-¿Qué me has llamado, espadachín de circo?

-Ya está.

Miraron a Luffy. Normalmente llevaba puesto un sombrero, un chaleco, unos pantalones y unas sandalias. Cualquier persona normal se habría quitado el sombrero o las sandalias. Luffy no era un apersona normal. Se había quitado los pantalones. Y debajo no tenía nada.

Estaba mirándose el pito distraídamente.

-P...pero...qué...- Zoro le miraba con ojos desorbitados. Decididamente tenían un capitán muy extraño.Se puso las manos en la cara, desesperado.

Sanji se repuso del sobresalto (durante el cual había dejado caer su colilla), encendiéndose otro pitillo.

-Me toca.

Sanji miró de nuevo a Luffy.

"Veamos con qué nos salta ahora"

-Sanji, elige. Atrevimiento.

Sanji parpadeó.

-Cuando se dice elige, tienes que darme a elegir algo, idiota.

-Es que quiero que me enseñes una cosa.

El rubio se encogió de hombros.

-Está bien, está bien, atrevimiento.

-Vale. Enséñame a hacer sexo.


	2. Lluvia

Hubo un minuto de silencio y esta vez ni Zoro ni Sanji se movieron. Al final se miraron uno a otro y volvieron a mirar a Luffy.

-Luff¿dónde has aprendido eso?- preguntó Zoro

-No he aprendido, por eso, quiero aprender.

-Ya, o sea, Luffy¿a qué viene esa idea¿de dónde lo ahs sacado?- intentó Sanji esta vez. Las manos le temblaban.

Luffy los miró extrañado.

-¿Por qué estáis tan nerviosos?

-Ah...es que...no es normal que tú...- Zoro miró a Sanji levantando una ceja.

-...no es normal que tú te intereses por...esas...bueno..por cosas...

-¡Pero quiero aprender!¡No quiero ser tonto! Y en el libro parece divertido...- Luffy estaba haciendo pucheros.

-¿Qué libro?- preguntaron los dos a la vez.

Luffy se lo enseñó. Al instante ambos s epusieron a mirarlo con ojos desorbitados y pasar las páginas con silbidos de admiración.

El moreno se estaba hartando. Cogió a Sanji del pescuezo y le miró.

-Enséñame. Tienes que hacerlo.

-Oh. ¿Qué? Ah, si, eso...ehm...creo que Zoro sabrá hacerlo mejor. Lo ha hecho tantas veces que ni se acuerda...por eso ha tenido que dar su ropa.- y se volvió para seguir viendo el libro.

-¿Cómo?¿Qué?- preguntaba Zoro distraído mientras parpadeaba observando las posturas.

Luffy apretó los labios y se puso delante de la cara de Zoro.

-¡Zoro!¡Enséñame a hacer sexo!

Zoro gritó y se cayó de espaldas.

-¡¿QUÉEEEEEE?!

Luffy se le subió encima.

-Que si, que si, enséñame, anda…

-¡Quítate de encima, idiota!- decía Zoro mientras empujaba a Luffy al suelo. Intentaba por todos los medios no mirar las partes expuestas del capitán.- ¡Y tú, estúpido cocinero!¡¿Qué coño estás haciendo?!

-Mirar la mejor postura para un trío

-¿Qué es un trío?- dijo Luffy tumbado en el suelo rascándose el pito.

-¡No te importa!¡Tú, deja de mirar eso!- intentó quitárselo de las manos, pero el rubio le pegó una patada en la cara. Amistosa. (Lo que quiere decir que Zoro acabó sangrando)

-¿Qué te ocurre, espadachín¿Tanto te molesta que hablemos de esto? Si el capitán quiere sexo, lo tendrá. Mira Luffy, el sexo básicamente consiste...¡ah!

Zoro se le había tirado al cuello.

Luffy suspiró enfadado mientras los dos se volvían a pelear. ¿Por qué se enfadarían tanto? Él sólo se enfadaba cuando le quitaban la comida, vamos, una cosa normal… [ para un animal, macho. Ejem

Después de un rato de patadas por parte de Sanji y sablazos por parte de Zoro, al final, Luffy se cansó.

-¡Goma, goma, lazo!

Sus brazos se estiraron hasta atrapar con cada uno a las dos figuras y estrujarlas en un abrazo asfixiante.

-Y ahora habladme de sexo. ¡Soy el capitán!¡Quiero saberlo!

Sanji y Zoro se miraron, asfixiados. Mierda. No tenían que haber abierto la boca.

Y para colmo, empezó a llover.

-Ugh…ah…mira…Luffy…- empezó Sanji, ahogandose

-Si ….nos dejas…en el..ag..suelo…te lo …explicamos...- terminó Zoro, rindiéndose. Al final, el capitán siempre era el más fuerte. Aunque normalmente era un tonto de remate.

Luffy los dejó en el suelo.

Cada vez llovía más, así que antes de nada, se dedicaron a recoger las velas del barco para que nos e rompieran con el peso del agua y a amarrar cualquier objeto que pudiera caerse por la borda. Después bajaron a los camarotes. El de los chicos tenía cinco hamacas colgadas de las paredes, estilo literas, dos y dos y el de las chicas tenía dos camas.

-Buff, estoy empapado…- dijo Sanji al llegar el primero a su hamaca. Se quitó los pantalones y dejó todo en una cubeta, para que se escurriese. Zoro llegó refunfuñando a su lado de la habitación y se quitó las botas. También dejó las espadas. Pero cuando iba a quitarse los pantalones mojados, miró a Sanji, que estaba fumando aparentemente sumido en sus pensamientos. Después entró Luffy, aún sin pantalones.

-Luffy. ¿Y tu ropa?- preguntó Zoro. El moreno le miró extrañado.- ¿La has dejado arriba, con la lluvia? Se caerá por la borda, merluzo.

Luffy abrió la boca en una expresión de dolor. Pero se calmó cuando notó que aún tenía su sombrero. Si tenía su sombrero no pasaba nada. Es era la única ropa que le importaba. Se quitó el chaleco y las sandalias y se tumbó en su hamaca, en pelotas. Había traido el libro del kamasutra.

-Sanji…- dijo Luffy

El cocinero sintió un escalofrío y cerró los ojos. Sabía que no se le había olvidado.

-Qué

-Enséñame…- dijo Luffy sosteniendo el libro por la parte de las ilustraciones en alto.

Zoro cerró los ojos y empezó a sacar brillo a sus espadas.

Sanji se acercó suspirando y miró el libro. Luego miró a Luffy. Después echó un vistazo a la habitación. Y sonrió.

-Bien, pero primero hay que hacer una cosa.

A Luffy se le encendieron los ojos. ¡Le iba a enseñar!

Zoro dejó sus espadas y miró al cocinero con ojos como platos.

-Tenemos que cambiar de habitación. Aquí no te puedo enseñar nada, esto se mueve mucho.- dijo Sanji agarrando la hamaca.

-¡Vale! – Luffy, sonriente, se bajó desnudo de la hamaca y se fue a la habitación de las chicas, que era la única habitación que quedaba. Sanji le siguió. Cuando estuvo en el marco de la puerta miró a Zoro.

-¿Vienes? Será divertido.

Zoro le miró con los ojos como platos, pero después le lanzó una mirada asesina y volvió con sus espadas. Ahora que había conseguido escaparse de Luffy, no iba a seguir con ese estúpido juego.

Sanji se encogió de hombros y pasó al otro cuarto, cerrando la puerta. Con cerrojo.

-Veamos…oh….mmmm…vaya….ooooohhh…..

Luffy miraba de brazos cruzados cómo Sanji sacaba sostenes y bragas de los cajones de las chicas. El rubio se lo estaba pasando en grande.

-¡Sanji!

-Si…si…, ya voy, Luffy…

Sanji dejó a regañadientes la ropa interior a un lado y se sentó en la cama con Luffy. De repente le vino una idea extraña.

-Oye Luffy…¿se te estira también…? Bueno…- Sanji miró la entrepierna de Luffy. Este le miró y se miró. Y se lo estiró como una goma elástica. Sanji apartó la cara gimiendo de dolor. – No te he pedido una demostración práctica….en fin…

La verdad era que no sabía cómo empezar. Si Luffy era de goma, dudaba que pudiera sentir…bueno…algo…a no ser que pudiera él mismo detener los poderes de la fruta cuando quisiera, ya que, cuando luchaba, sangraba. Um, tal vez sí que sintiera algo después de todo.

-Vale, mira, túmbate en la cama…eso es, así…quítate el sobrero…

-¡No!¡Es mi sombrero!

-Luffy, en el sexo hay dos cosas que no se pueden llevar: ni sombreros ni calcetines. Quítate el sombrero.

Luffy gimió y se lo quitó. Y después parpadeó cuando Sanji se sentó encima de sus piernas. Y parpadeó más cuando Sanji se tumbó encima de él, sus manos a los lados de la almohada, su cara muy cerca de la suya.

-¿Qué sientes? – preguntó el rubio mirándole a los ojos.

Luffy no supo qué decir. La verdad es que nunca había estado tan cerca de Sanji, pero no le resultaba muy raro…hasta que una de las rodillas del rubio empujó su entrepierna y Sanji empezó a respirar contra su cuello.

Tenía calor. Si, era eso.

-Tengo calor. – dijo tan pronto las palabras llegaron a su cerebro.

Sanji sonrió.

-Eso está bien.- el cocinero pasó sus labios por el cuello del moreno hasta llegar a la oreja. Y ahí era donde tenía la duda. Mordió el lóbulo y estiró. La oreja siguió en sus sitio sin estirarse demasiado, vamos, como una oreja normal. Vale, eso significaba que si Luffy no quería estirarse no lo haría.

Luffy sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo. Parpadeó.

-He sentido un escalofrío. – dijo automáticamente.- ¿Eso era sexo?

Sanji se rió.

-No, aún no.

-¡Pero yo quiero sexo!

-… cállate.- dijo Sanji. Y cogiéndole de la barbilla le besó en la boca, introduciendo su lengua hasta donde podía. Luffy no opuso resistencia. Cuando terminó el beso, sólo miró a Sanji con asombro, sintiendo aún más calor.

-Oh .- dijo Luffy de repente.

-¿Qué?

-Se mueve…- dijo el moreno notando por primera vez que su pene se movía y se estaba levantando.

Sanji se puso colorado. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan inocente? No podía resistirlo… volvió a besarle en la boca, esta vez abrazándolo, acariciándolo, sin dejar de frotarse contra él, hasta que…

-¡Abrid la puerta!

Zoro estaba aporreando la madera y no pararía ni aunque se cayera.

El rubio dejó de besar a Luffy y se puso de pie.

-Ya era hora…-murmuró mientras abría la puerta.

Zoro entró, con cara de preocupación y miró a Luffy, despatarrado en la cama con una erección de aúpa y a Sanji con cara de: "estorbas".

-¿Se puede saber qué coño estás haciendo?- le gruñó el peliverde al cocinero.

Sanji volvió a echar el cerrojo (nunca se sabe) y se dio la vuelta con los brazos cruzados, mirando al espadachín.

-¿Tú que crees? El capitán quiere sexo, asi que iba a enseñárselo. Pero veo que prefieres hacerlo tú, así que adelante.- hizo un ademán a Zoro para que se sentase. Zoro no hizo caso y miró a Luffy.

-¿Y tú por qué te desnudas?¿Es que no te da vergüenza?¡Maldita sea Luffy, se supone que como capitán deberías dar ejemplo!

Luffy miraba a uno y a otro y no sabía que hacer. Pero se le estaba yendo el calor y quería sentirse como hacía unos momentos…. Se estaba bien..,

-Luffy…- Sanji le sonrió- enséñale a Zoro lo que te he enseñado.

Luffy parpadeó unos segundos, pero enseguida agarró al peliverde, que se cayó a la cama y le abrazó con fuerza, intentando tumbarle en la cama.

Como es normal, Zoro se resistió y luchó contra Luffy por salir de la cama, pero esta vez Zoro no tenía sus espadas y Luffy era muy cabezota, asi que después de encajar los puñetazos del peliverde con cara de goma, consiguió ponerle debajo suyo y besarle en la boca.

El pobre Zoro se quedó paralizado. Después de esos segundos, se soltó de Luffy, completamente rojo y lo tiró al suelo. Empezó a chillar. Luffy s ele colgó de nuevo encima intentando repetir de nuevo. Zoro siguió chillando.

Sanji se empezó a reír bajito…hasta que al final soltó una carcajada. Los otros dos lo miraron.

-Vaya, vaya…así que tenemos aquí, no uno, sino dos vírgenes…um….¿qué podríamos hacer?

-¿V-virgen?¡¿De…¡ay!de qué hablas?!- Zoro quería quitarse a Luffy, asi que le rodeó la cabeza con el brazo, pero Luffy estiró los morritos hasta llegar a su cara.

-Pues de que nunca te has acostado con nadie…- Sanji sonrió. Despacio, fue hasta donde estaba la vela que alumbraba la habitación.- Pero eso lo vamos a arreglar…oh…vuestra virginidad es como una luz blanca que me ciega…así que…apaguemos la luz…apaguemos su luz…- murmuró, soplando la vela.

-¡Sanji!¡No veo!¡Aaaaaaahhh!¡Luffy!¡Deja de morderme la oreja!

-¡Bien!¡Juguemos al escondite!

-Ssshh…no, Luffy, ven aquí…- sanji buscó a tientas en la oscuridad y lo llevó a la cama.

-¡Ey!- Zoro se sintió libre de repente, pero no sabía si eso le gustaba o le daba más miedo aún.

-Mmmh…

Oh. Eso era la voz de Luffy. Zoro tragó saliva.

-¿Luffy?¿Sanji?

-¡Ah!

De nuevo la voz de Luffy.

-Joder, venga, basta. ¿Dónde…?¡Ah!¡¿Qué hacéis en la cama?!

Más ruidos. Y eran de besos. Y gemidos.

Mierda.


	3. Lo que pasó

-Venga, basta ya… ¿chicos? – no hubo respuesta. Solo los gemidos y las respiraciones a su lado. Zoro se estaba enfadando.- ¡Sanji!

-Oh…vaya, así que después de todo sabes decir mi nombre – dijo una voz burlona casi a su lado, susurrando.

-¡Déjate de estupideces¿Qué estás…¿Qué estás haciendo con Luffy?

-¿Tú que crees?

En ese momento Zoro notó que Sanji se movía y oyó un grito de asombro de Luffy. Después su respiración.

-¿Luffy?- preguntó Zoro a la oscuridad.- ¿Estás bien¿Qué te está haciendo este imbécil?

La voz de Luffy salió extraña por su respiración agitada y su nublada mente.

-Yo….ahh….Sanji….um…Zoro…yo…¡ahh!

Zoro se irguió en su lado de cama y buscó a Sanji rápidamente. Encontró un brazo que no se estiraba (debía ser del cocinero) y tiró.

-¡Basta ya! – dijo autoritario a la cara que sabía que tenía enfrente.

Silencio por parte del rubio, que le miraba en la oscuridad. Hasta que, de repente, su otra mano apareció en la nuca de Zoro, le atrajo hacia sí y lo besó.

Y Zoro se quedó paralizado.

Mientras, Luffy ya llevaba tiempo desatendido, así que, viendo que nadie se movía y sin saber lo que pasaba, simplemente buscó a Sanji, lo cogió y lo llevó hacia él de nuevo, rompiendo el beso del rubio con el espadachín.

-¡Estás conmigo, estás conmigo!¡Zoro ha llegado tarde, ahora me toca a mí!¡Vamos!

Luffy le tiraba de las manos y se le puso encima suyo de nuevo.

Sanji parpadeó. Hacía un momento estaba besando a Zoro, después encima de luffy. Pero bueno. Se encogió de hombros y volvió a besar al moreno, que, esta vez, le devolvió el beso. Luffy aprendía rápido…cuando quería. Y no soltaba a Sanji. El rubio, mientas tanto, volvió a deslizar sus manos por el cuerpo de su capitán, pellizcando con mano experta sus pezones, acariciando sus muslos. Y su pierna no dejaba de presionar y frotarse con el pene de Luffy.

Al final el moreno rompió el beso y dejó a Sanji respirar. En el mismo momento, oyeron la puerta de la habitación abrirse y cerrarse. Fue cuando Sanji se dio cuenta de que Zoro había estado ahí detrás, en silencio, todo el rato. Un pequeño sentimiento de culpa le pinchó por dentro, pero en seguida desapareció cuando Luffy le besó voluntariamente en los labios, una y otra vez. Y eso no se lo había enseñado él.

-Ey, Luffy – dijo Sanji entre beso y beso - ¿dónde has aprendido a besar así? – el rubio lo decía de broma, pues sabía que Luffy seguramente no había besado a nadie antes.

-Me enseñó Ace – fue la única respuesta del capitán.

Sanji abrió los ojos como platos.

-¡¿Qué?! Pero…pero Ace…¿no es tu hermano?

Luffy gruñó porque había dejado de acariciarle, así que le mordió la oreja. Sanji captó el mensaje y le besó otra vez. La mano que estaba en el muslo del moreno, bajó hasta su entrepierna.

-Si, es mi hermano, por eso me enseña cosas.

Sanji pensó que Ace era más listo de lo que pensaban, pero no lo dijo. En vez de eso, se imaginó a los dos hermanos besándose… y su propio miembro subió. Era hora de quitarse lo que quedaba de ropa.

……………………………………………………………..

Zoro estaba en la habitación de los chicos, sentado, contra la pared, abrazando sus tres espadas. Sí, eso era lo único que había tenido siempre, sus espadas. Y Kuina. Pero Kuina murió, antes de que pudiera darse cuenta de que estaba enamorado de ella. Y desde entonces no había conocido a nadie que pudiese entender sus sentimientos, a nadie que… nadie que se atreviese a estar tan cerca de él como esos estúpidos que tenía de compañeros. Y el idiota del rubio…le acababa de dar su primer beso. ¿Es que no entendía lo que eso conllevaba¿No entendía que no era como él? Zoro era serio, normal, al menos así lo creía….y no podía jugar a mostrar sus sentimientos así como así, no podía….porque en la lucha debían temerle, sólo eso. Y por eso, por eso debía estar….solo.

Zoro se cubrió la cabeza con las manos.

No quería estar solo.

------------------------------------------

En la habitación de las chicas, Luffy seguía agarrando a Sanji, quien, aunque hubiese querido, no habría podido levantarse de la cama, sin mostrar el estado en el que se encontraba.

-Hmm...Sanji...

-¿Sí?- murmuró Sanji mientras lamía uno de los pezones de su capitán.

-¿Por qué se ha ido Zoro?

No es que le importara mucho (en ese momento se sentía muy pero que muy bien), pero era el capitán y tenía un sexto sentido para los problemas, así que, en su inconsciente, sabía cuándo estaba pasando algo.

-... porque es un idiota.

-Oh. - Luffy se calló. En ese momento Sanji estaba bajando por su barriga - ¡ah!- pasando por su ombligo- ¡hum!- y estaba a punto de llegar a...- ¡Espera!

Sanji notó un capón en la cabeza, justo antes de caerse de la cama.

-¡Ay!Pero¿se puede saber qué pasa ahora?

Luffy se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta desnudo.

-¿Luffy?¿Qué pasa?

-Es que...

Sanji notó un pequeño temblor en el tono del moreno.

-Luffy...si no quieres, no pasa nada. - Sanji se puso de pie y se acercó a su capitán.-Entiendo que la primera vez te cueste. Todo es nuevo para ti y...

Luffy abrió la puerta.

-Vamos

Sanji levantó las cejas.

-¿Eh?

Luffy lo miró. Con la luz de la luna que se colaba ya por la puerta abierta, el cocinero pudo ver la acostumbrada sonrisa de Luffy, aquella que había tenido siempre, incluso cuando su cabeza había estado a punto de ser arrancada de cuajo en el patíbulo.

-¡Es que es más divertido con Zoro!

Y se fue en dirección a la otra habitación, dejando a Sanji sin saber qué pensar. ¿Cómo que era más divertido con ese idiota?¿Significaba eso que no le había gustado lo que él le había hecho?

- ¡Eh, eh, Luffy!¡Espérame!¿Cómo que es más divertido con el cabeza de escoba?¿Es que te gusta más estar con él que conmigo? Yo creía que...

Luffy lo miró con ojos como platos.

- Es más divertido estar con Zoro...

La puerta del camarote de los chicos se abrió.

-¿Se puede saber qué es este escándalo?- Zoro apareció por la puerta, con una mirada glacial, convenientemente dispuesta para ocultar su cara, sonrojada por las lágrimas anteriores.

Luffy lo miró y sonrió.

-¡Zoroooooooo!- se le tiró al cuello sonriendo. Zoro se cayó de espaldas en la habitación.

Sanji suspiró y entró enfurruñado mientras el peliverde gritaba de nuevo a Luffy.

- ¡Largo de aquí!¿Por qué demonios habéis tenido que venir?- al fin consiguió separarse de Luffy y lo empujó lejos de él. El capitán lo miró haciendo un puchero- ¿Qué pasa?¿Ya habéis terminado de hacer lo que fuera que estabais haciendo?¡Largaos!

Y Zoro se levantó, yendo hacia las hamacas.

-No deberías tratar así al capitán.- dijo Sanji, encendiendo un cigarrillo y soltando el humo. Zoro le miró un instante, puso una mueca indescifrable y volvió la cara. Era horroroso ver a Sanji en pelotas, con una erección de aúpa y fumando un pitillo como si nada.- Después de todo, él quería venir contigo.

Zoro se paró y miró a Luffy, quien, después de haber estado en la inopia, le sonrió de nuevo.

-¿Qué?- atinó a decir el peliverde.

- ¡Zoroooooooo!- Luffy le abrazó de nuevo. Zoro puso muecas de disgusto, pero esta vez no intentó zafarse. ¿Qué era lo que pasaba allí?

-Pues eso- continuó Sanji - que quería venir contigo. Así que nada - Sanji tiró la colilla y la pisó con el pie.- Que os vaya bien. Enséñale tú.

Y Sanji abrió la puerta de la habitación y se fue.

No hacia falta ser muy listo para notar que estaba cabreado.

Zoro parpadeó aún mirando a la puerta. Después bajó la vista a Luffy, que aún se achuchaba contra él.

Luffy miró a Zoro sorprendido, después hacia todos los lados de la habitación y finalmente hacia la puerta.

- ¡Ah!- chilló. Y fue corriendo a abrir la puerta.

Zoro aún seguía con los ojos como platos. Y siguió así cuando Luffy trajo de vuelta a Sanji arrastrándolo e ignorando los insultos que le lanzaba el rubio. Luffy volvió a cerrar la puerta.

-¡¿Se puede saber qué pasa ahora?!- Sanji se estaba poniendo rojo. Se había ido a la cocina a masturbarse para poder terminar con su erección, pero Luffy lo había agarrado del cuello y se lo había vuelto a llevar a la habitación.- ¡Has dicho que preferías a Zoro¿no¡Entonces por qué...!

Pero Luffy había actuado rápido. Con una mano había cogido la cabeza de Zoro y con otra la de Sanji e inmediatamente los había juntado de frente, de modo que el beso fuera inevitable. Y aunque al principio intentaron zafarse, de forma automática, Luffy no los dejó. Por fin, cuando se quedaron quietos, mirándose sonrojados sin saber qué hacer, el capitán les soltó.

-Yo no he dicho eso. He dicho que era más divertido con Zoro...y contigo. - levantó las manos en alto- ¡Los tres juntos es más divertido!

Y después de esa declaración, los abrazó a los dos, quedando sus tres cabezas muy juntas.

Sanji y Zoro se miraron. Primero boquiabiertos, luego colorados y al final, decidieron no mirarse mutuamente porque una media sonrisa se les adivinaba en la cara.

-Luffy...- dijo Sanji abrazándole a su vez- Eres un diota.- Pero estaba sonriendo.

Zoro también sonreía. Al fin y al cabo, así era su capitán: un tonto. Pero aunque lo fuera, aunque no pensara nunca antes de hacer las cosas, de alguna forma, siempre acababa uniéndoles, a todos. Y al parecer en el sexo no iba a hacer tampoco una excepción.

-Ahh...mmmh...- Luffy se mordía el brazo. Sus pezones estaban duros, al igual que lo que tenía entre las piernas. Estaba completamente rojo y respiraba a duras penas. Sentía que su corazón latía muy rápido, como cuando peleaba con todos esos idotas que querían quitarle el título de rey de los piratas. Pero esto era distinto, no recibía golpes...aún.

-Tsk, no te muerdas a ti mismo, idiota - susurró una voz en su oído- muérdeme a mi.

Luffy intentó sonreír a Zoro, pero un nuevo gemido escapó de sus labios e inmediatamente intentó morderse el brazo otra vez. Zoro le cogió la cara y le obligó a besarle, metiéndole la lengua hasta el fondo.

Luffy se olvidó de su brazo.

Mientras, en la parte de abajo de su cuerpo, Sanji lamía el pene de Luffy, pensando que ya era hora de pasar a la acción.

Zoro paseaba la lengua tranquilamente por el interior de la boca de Luffy cuando de repente el moreno se separó soltando un grito.

-¡Au!¡Duele! – dijo el capitán revolviéndose, incómodo. Zoro levantó la ceja. ¿Qué le pasaba ahora? Alomejor le había mordido…

-Voy lo más despacio que puedo…- dijo una voz a la altura de las caderas de Zoro. Sanji le había metido un dedo a Luffy. Al parecer no le estaba gustando.

-¡Duele!-volvió a decir el moreno e intentó incorporarse. Sanji dio unas palmaditas a Zoro en la espalda.

-Ayúdame, pelo pincho.

Zoro gruñó, pero se volvió de nuevo a su capitán. La verdad era que si no fuera por el rubio, no estarían así, pero si Luffy no quería….en fin. No iban a desperdiciar ese momento…¿verdad?

-Ey, Luffy.- dijo acariciándole la cara- ¿No querías que te enseñáramos lo que ponía en el libro?

-Duele…- refunfuñó el moreno por toda respuesta. Pero por lo menos había dejado de gritar. Zoro le acarició la barbilla con los labios.

- ¿Más que cuando te peleaste con Cocodrilo?-preguntó en un susurro mientras cogía con una mano la erección de Luffy.

-Uh…n…no….- Luffy volvió a tranquilizarse un poco y se agarró a la espalda de Zoro.

-¿Verdad que no?

Sanji sacó el dedo.

Luffy suspiró y besó al peliverde, que sabía lo que iba a venir a continuación y apretó un poco el pene de su capitán.

-Entonces, como vas a ser el rey de los piratas, debes de ser fuerte¿verdad?

-¿Mh?-dijo Luffy como somnoliento- soy fuerte… soy…¡Uaaaaaaaaaaaah¡Sanji!

Sanji en ese momento estaba penetrando a Luffy, pero se quedó quieto al oír el grito.

-¿Quieres calmarte? Ni que te estuviese violando…

-Idiota – dijo Zoro mientras sujetaba los brazos de Luffy para que no aporreara a Sanji- Es que eso es precisamente lo que estás haciendo. Ya te vale, podías haber usado algo…¿es que no eres cocinero?¿no hay..ningún tipo de aceite…para?

-¡¿Pretendes que use la comida?!¡Ni hablar!¡La comida es sagrada!

-¡¡¡Uaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!¡Sanji, te mataré!

Sanji suspiró, pero no salió de Luffy. Mientras Zoro intentaba tranquilizarle, llevándose todos los puñetazos, al rubio se le ocurrió una cosa.

-Oye, Luf. Si te duele tanto¿por qué no pruebas a ensancharlo? Todo tu cuerpo es de goma¿recuerdas?

Silencio.

De repente Sanji se hundió por completo en el cuerpo de Luffy…

-Err…no tanto…ah…así ya va bien. Eso es…¿a que ahora duele menos?

Un gemido por respuesta, pero ya no gritaba. Sanji respiró tranquilo y empezó a meter y sacar su pene dentro del moreno. Eso ya era otra cosa. Ay, hacía tanto que no…bueno, eso.

Zoro oía a Luffy en su oreja. Volvía a gemir. Los gritos de antes habían cesado y solo se había llevado dos puñetazos por parte de su capitán. Estaba seguro de que le quedarían moratones. Y además había oído a Luffy llorar. Estúpido cocinero, las cosas no se hacían así…aunque claro, era su primera vez y tampoco podía decir mucho. Se acercó a la cara de Luffy y sintió su respiración agitada. Aún estaba un poco tenso, así que empezó a masturbarle, intentando seguir el ritmo de Sanji. Los gemidos aumentaron. Zoro besó y lamió las lágrimas que quedaban en su rostro y sepultó la cara en su cuello. Cerró los ojos.

En un momento dado la mano de Luffy había aparecido por su cuenta y el peliverde notó cómo envolvía su miembro. Al principio intentó resistirse, pero al entender que era una tontería, se dejó. Al cabo de un rato, los tres estaban gimiendo, mecidos por las olas que agitaban el barco.

Luffy fue el primero en correrse. Después le tocó el turno a Sanji. Zoro decidió que quería hacerlo más tarde y se puso de pie, soltándose del moreno.

-Uff…- dijo Sanji desmoronándose encima de Luffy. Su estómago quedó manchado de semen, pero eso poco le importaba.

-Idiota- Luffy le dio un capón en la cabeza- Me has hecho daño.

-Ay…lo siento, Luffy. Pero es que…eso es así. Hay dolor, pero también placer. Y si quieres uno, necesitas tener el otro.

Luffy bufó y cogió a Sanji de los dos brazos. Le atrajo hacia sí y le besó en la boca. Cuando el beso terminó, Sanji estaba medio atontado.

-Buff…estoy bastante cansado…oye Luffy, ya puedes soltarme.- intentó ver al moreno en la oscuridad y le pareció notar una sonrisa en su cara.

-¿Cómo era eso?- dijo una voz detrás de Sanji- ¿ Algo así como que el dolor y el placer van unidos, no?

Sanji despertó de su ensimismamiento al oír el tono de voz de Zoro. Y lo tenía detrás. Eso no le gustaba nada. Se giró hacia Luffy, que aún le cogía por los brazos.

-¿Qué?¡Luffy!¡Suéltame!

-No.

-¿Cómo que…?¡Zoro!- intentó volverse, pero sus caderas estaban apresadas por dos fuertes manos y además el espadachín, sabiendo perfectamente la fuerza de sus patadas, se había sentado encima de sus piernas.- ¡Ni se te ocurra!¿Me oyes?

-¿Y por qué no? Tú te has divertido, ahora me toca a mí.

-¡Pero es diferente!

-¿Y eso?

-¡Pues que tú eres un bestia!

Zoro entrecerró los ojos.

-Ah, bueno. ¿Y?

Sanji tenía los ojos como platos. Volvió a mirar a Luffy.

-Luffy, tú eres el capitán, di algo. ¡Haz algo!

-Vale.

Luffy le besó y le agarró más fuerte.

Desde la retaguardia, Zoro sonrió y embistió con fuerza.

No sabían cuánto tiempo había pasado ni lo querían saber. Simplemente estaban agotados, los tres tumbados en la cama, acurrucados uno junto a otro.

Luffy fue el primero en despertar. Se frotó los ojos y miró por la ventana. Ya no llovía y había luz, así que pudo distinguir los dos cuerpos a su lado. Zoro estaba a su derecha, despatarrado; Sanji a su izquierda, con una mano rodeándole aún la cintura. Luffy miró por la habitación hasta dar con su sombrero. Cuando lo encontró, respiró tranquilo y se miró la entrepierna. Estaba empalmado. Y no sabía si era por lo que había hecho con sus compañeros o por el sueño que acababa de tener con Shanks. Le echaba de menos. Y también a Ace. Pero bueno¡pronto los vería!

Se volvió y despertó a empujones a los otros dos.

-¡Ahora me toca a mí!- decía Luffy- ¡Ahora a mí!

Sanji se despertó totalmente despeinado- ¿eh?

-¿De qué estás hablando? – dijo un Zoro malhumorado de muy mal despertar.

-Pues que me toca a mí.- dijo Luffy. Zoro no entendía qué quería decir y miró a Sanji, quien tampoco pareció entenderlo. Cuando su mirada se cruzó con la del rubio, los dos abrieron totalmente los ojos y se pusieron colorados. Zoro apartó la vista.

Luffy bufó.

-¡Digo que me toca a MÍ!- y el moreno se señaló la erección. Después los señaló a los dos.

-¿Ehhhhh?- Sanji aún estaba un poco confuso- ¿De qué estás hablando?

-Está claro – dijo Zoro rascándose la cabeza- Quiere follarnos a nosotros.

Sanji lo miró con ojos como platos.

Zoro le miró aburrido.

-¿Qué? Es justo y además es nuestro capitán.

-Ehm…sí, pero…um. Esto…él se estira¿recuerdas? Puede ESTIRAR todo lo que quiera y cuanto quiera.

Zoro, poco a poco fue comprendiendo. Giró lentamente la cabeza y observó el pene de Luffy. Tenía un tamaño normal, y eso que estaba empalmado.

-¿Luffy? –preguntó Zoro.

-¿Sí?- dijo el moreno sonriendo. Había cogido su sombrero y se lo había puesto. Cambió de opinión y señaló a Sanji, poniéndole el sombrero a él.- Zoro, tú vas a ser el primero.

-Ah, esto…sí, pero…una pregunta.- se puso aún más rojo.- ¿Puedes hacer más grande…eh…o sea, sin tocar con otra parte del cuerpo…eh…?

Luffy parpadeó y siguió con la mirada la de Zoro. O sea, a su pene.

-Oh. Sí, si ya te lo dije. ¿Sin tocarlo? Claro, puedo estirar cualquier músculo. Mira. Sin tocarlo.

Y Sanji y Zoro perdieron de repente todas las ganas de estar allí.

-Tengo que entrenar – dijo Zoro saltando de la cama.

-Y yo que preparar el desayuno.- dijo Sanji haciendo lo mismo.

Luffy gritó y los miró a ambos, pero después sonrió.

-¡Síiiiiiiiii!¡Desayunooooooooooooooooooooooooo!

Lo que pasó después de eso no fue nada del otro mundo. Curiosamente al llegar a la puerta, las chicas estaban bajando las escaleras. Por fortuna fue Robin la primera que se los encontró. Los tres, desnudos, intentando pasar a la vez por la puerta. Se quedaron petrificados. Pero como Robin era muy lista, decidió que por esa vez lo pasaría por alto, así que se dio la vuelta y llevó a Nami de vuelta arriba, diciendo que ella llevaría las bolsas y despertaría a los zoquetes que se habían dejado los barriles sin atar en la tormenta.

Los chicos siguieron encajados durante un rato en la puerta. Además, tres manos invisibles les habían salido en el trasero y no dejaban de darles pellizcos en el culo.

Después todo volvió a la normalidad. Zoro y Sanji continuaron peleándose y este último siguió acosando a Nami siempre que pudo. Luffy siguió tan loco como siempre y ninguno de los tres volvió a mencionar el tema del sexo.

Cierto día estuvieron a punto de quedarse los tres solos de nuevo en el barco. Las chicas iban a por provisiones de nuevo y los dejaban a cargo del barco. Tanto el peliverde como el rubio recordaron la última vez que estuvieron los tres juntos y pensaron qué pasaría si se volviese a repetir. Miraron a Luffy, que también los estaba observando. El capitán sonrió.

-¡Me voy con ellos! – dijo de repente. Y se unió a última hora a Nami y su grupo. Así que Sanji y Zoro se quedaron solos en el barco. Cada uno decidió por su cuenta ignorar al otro y se pusieron a ordenar un poco la cubierta. Pero cada cierto tiempo, se espiaban el uno al otro. Cuando sus miradas se cruzaban, fruncían el ceño y apartaban la vista. Una de estas veces, Sanji se quedó mirando a Zoro más fijamente de lo normal y el espadachín se hartó.

-¡¿Qué?!¿Tienes algo que decirme, cocinero de pacotilla?

-¡Qué dices, espadachín de tres al cuarto!¡Eres tú quien me mira, así que deja de hacerlo!

Como siempre, acabaron peleándose. Y así estuvieron hasta que, en uno de los golpes que iba a dar a Sanji, Zoro le miró a los ojos y de repente dejaron de entrarle ganas de pegarle… más bien de otra cosa.

Sanji le miró, primero receloso por saber si iba a pegarle o no. Después vio la mirada de Zoro… y comprendió. El peliverde bajó el puño despacio y miró al rubio a los ojos. Sanji hizo lo propio. Ninguno de los dos sabía qué decir.

-Chicos…hola.

Los dos se giraron. En el borde del barco, encaramado a la madera, Ace, el hermano de Luffy, les saludaba sonriente.

Instintivamente, Zoro y Sanji se separaron.

-Luffy no está aquí – dijo Zoro cruzando los brazos.

-Sí –dijo Sanji encendiendo un pitillo- se ha ido a comprar provisiones con los demás. Lo siento Ace, tendrás que esperar…o ir a buscarles.

-Exacto –dijo Zoro y se dio la vuelta para ir a entrenar con sus pesas gigantes.

-Pero si quieres, te preparo algo para comer, tendrás hambre – Sanji fue hacia la cocina.

Ninguno de los dos pudo dar un paso más, cuando Ace les pasó un brazo por encima a cada uno.

-Chicos, chicos¿a qué tanta prisa? No he venido a ver a mi hermanito, ya le vi el otro día. Y me dijo cosas muy interesantes. Creo que habéis jugado con él a un juego muy divertido y resulta que a mí también me gustaría…. Jugar.

Sanji y Zoro se miraron incrédulos. No podía ser que estuviese hablando de verdad….

Y además¿por qué? No creían que a Ace le gustaran tipos como ellos.

-Pues bien chicos. Resulta que hay muchas variantes de ese juego y a mí me gustan la "S" y la "M". ¿Y a vosotros?¿Qué os parece? Llevo toda la vida esperando que mi hermanito sea un hombre, pero claro, yo no podía hacerlo: es mi hermano, así que me dije: espera a ver si sus compañeros me hacen el favor y cuidan de él. Y¡vaya! Al parecer lo habéis hecho muy bien. Así que para agradecéroslo, jugaré yo también con vosotros.

-Esto…¿Ace?- dijo Sanji quitándose el cigarro- Mira, no se qué te habrá contado Luffy, pero nosotros…

-¿Qué narices significa "S" y "M"?- preguntó Zoro de modo brusco.

La sonrisa de Ace se ensanchó. Les abrazó más fuerte y en cada uno de sus dedos apareció una llama pequeña, pero ardiente.

-Significa "Sado Maso". Y creo que os gustará. ¿Veis? Yo también puedo transformar cualquier parte de mi cuerpo… en fuego.- se juntó más con las cabezas de los otros, quienes miraban los dedos aterrorizados. Ace enseñó aún más los dientes.- Así que¿dónde queréis que lo hagamos, chicos?

En el pueblo cercano, Nami preguntó a Luffy si no deberían volver al barco ya. Luffy contestó que tenía hanbre, que era un pueblo divertido y que podían quedarse unos días. Y se fue a perseguir mariposas.

-¿Sabes Robin? No se por qué, pero me parece que no quiere que volvamos al barco.

Robin la miró sonriendo siempre.

-Solo espero que cuando volvamos, no esté en llamas.- murmuró sin dejar de sonreír.

Nami la miró sorprendida, pero se encogió de hombros.

Ouaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Gracias por esperar tanto. Aquí está el último capítulo de este fic. Tal vez lo continúe alguna vez, de momento tengo que seguir con los otros, que los tengo muy abandonados. Domo Arigatou a todos los fans de One Piece. Puede que para la próxima Ace aparezca más….o Shanks. Quién sabe. Xd

Bye!

KAWORU


End file.
